


A Potter's Tale

by MagicMythMayhem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, No Action, Probably ooc, mystery-ish, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMythMayhem/pseuds/MagicMythMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she may not follow her predecessors' in appearance or morals, the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor has some secrets of her own. But when Ginny and her peers set out to discover more about her, they may find more surprising things than enemy plans. Set after Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction. First attempt at anything like this really. This won’t have any action/adventure really like the books. It's mostly fluff. and maybe a bit of mystery if people care enough. Probably a lot of OOC and I might not get details right. But I hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling.

A new school year. A fresh start. 

After a long summer after a very long school year, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was able to open its doors again, right on schedule. Hundreds of returning students had never been so relieved to go back to school. Many peered out of the windows of the train as the rebuild castle slowly came nearer. New students were audience to many unique accounts of all the events of the previous year. And, surprisingly, most stories stuck to the truth, and the rest were closer to the truth than expected from typical verbal story-telling of school children. 

 

A few days before, it was the homecoming for the faculty. And the first day for incoming staff, including a certain new teacher. Whether it was the skill and training mastered or the fact that there was no other applicant, no one knew for certain. Miss Sarah Evans suspected both, but held no contempt for her former professors, especially after the year they all had. In fact the only resentment she had was for herself, because she wasn’t there when her school and the ministry needed her. Granted she was abroad studying to be a magic professor (and having more than the required practice with offensive and defensive techniques thanks to the war) and England had been basically cut off from the rest of the world which left her with little option than to stay where she was, her guilt was still there. So of course Sarah spent the entire summer with the restoration team and traveled all over undoing the damage caused by the Dark Lord and his followers. And when Professor-when Headmaster McGonagall talked about not having a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Sarah eagerly offered, hoping to go for it anyway despite and because of the position’s unfortunate reputation. “Professor, there is no need to worry!” she had pleaded, “I have the necessary degrees, the teaching experience, and I will make it through the year, I promise!” Finally the staff gave in and allowed her to apply. And this was the result. 

Standing in the familiar classroom of her schooling days gave her a feeling of nostalgia greater than any of her old relics she saved could give her. Some of the ghosts even recognized her, which made her happy. Now she walked up and down the empty rows of desks and chairs. Only now did her nerves start bubbling with anxiety. Was everything in place? How are the students? Being short a House master, Sarah was offered to be Slytherin House master as well. How would they take to her? How would she take to them? Sarah remembered her own years, and only a few of the troublemakers were Slytherins. Maybe there were more and they just didn’t get caught. She knew she was vastly different from their old House master, Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall-'no! It’s Headmaster! Get it right Sarah!' She shook her head. Headmaster McGonagall said not to worry and not to compare herself to Professor Snape and she’ll be fine. Well she hoped she would be fine. Sarah’s degree professors always said that the first day is the most difficult mentally and emotionally, but physically it is just like every other day she’ll have in the future, just with more introductions. 

Chimes shook Sarah out of her thoughts and she looked at the time. 9 o’clock. The railways would have just departed for Hogwarts. The final countdown has begun. Sarah took one more survey of the classroom, her classroom, and went to join her new colleagues for the final preparations in the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can continue a thing I started! yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series

Chapter 2  
The Great Hall was full of noise and excitement. Ghosts and students mingled and marveled at what had they had seen changed, and what had been kept the same. The first years were paraded in, heralded with loud applause. Headmistress McGonagall welcomed everyone, old and new, to the remastered halls of Hogwarts. Then she introduced the professors one by one, who were also received with a warm applause from everyone.  
Ginny Weasley couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it all. After all they had been through, it was delightful to see the school back in high spirits. Still, she was not alone in the rough adjustment process, both at home and at school. She missed Fred. They all did. Everyone missed their peers, friends and teachers. Even sitting in DADA class wasn’t the same, the room that brings the most painful memories. It was an odd feeling, sitting in that same classroom with her peers, now 12th years, and yet it was so different. ‘It’s almost as if the room is… brighter’ Ginny mused. She turned her focus on the young dark-skinned woman standing in front of the room, their new professor. 

“Good afternoon everyone! I am Professor Evans and I will be your instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts,” she smiled, “And might I say it is an honor being in the same room with you young wizards and witches.” The room, which had been expecting a long boring introduction speech, as per previous experiences, perked up. “You all worked tirelessly against the things that threatened this school and the Ministry and this whole world. And I know some of you didn’t make it to this point.” She started to pace thoughtfully. “I won’t bore you with my adventures outside the UK while all this was happening, mostly because it wasn’t too different, I’m afraid. I will just tell you that I deeply regret not being able to be here. But Headmistress has recommended that my focus be moving forward, for both myself and my teachings. Now I know Defense Against Dark Arts is probably the last subject anyone besides first years and new incoming students have any desire to sit through. But there are things that even heroes don’t know”. A quiet chuckle echoed through the tables, and Professor gave a small smile as she stopped pacing and faced her class. “This is one of the most delicate and crucial subjects a magic user can know. It is one of those that you have to know, but never want to be a situation where you have to use.” Professor Evans walked over to the table behind her, where stacks of papers and books resided. With a flick of her wand one of the paper piles was dispersed throughout the room as she explained, “This is a knowledge skills test. It will not be graded, but it gives be an estimate of how this class is academically in this subject. I understand there has been a multitude of teachers in my position. Some much better than others, I’m sure” she quipped with an innocent façade, “So I need to know exactly what you know internally, as I have little reason to doubt your field skills. Do not worry if you don’t know something, it just means I have something to do then!” Her laugh and smile felt out of place with the students’ pre-established memories and feelings. Her kind hazel eyes behind her glasses looked on as the students filled out the test. 

Ginny made mental notes of Professor Evans as she finished up. Her long hair was pulled to a side ponytail, the dark color almost would have blended in with her robes if it hadn’t been for the red-ish tint to it. The kind of red hair that populated her own house, she thought. Professor Evans’ eyes briefly connected with Ginny’s, and smiled. But Ginny swore she saw a look of playful mischief in her eyes, much like Harry when they would pull pranks on Ron. Her facial composure gave a somber yet gentle air, like memories flooded back, like she knew something more. Just like when Harry… Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes at herself. Way to be lovestruck, Ginny, care to be any more cliché? Would you like to find images of Harry in your sock next? She asked herself playfully. Professor Evans seemed to notice the sudden change in demeanor, because she smirk grew more apparent and her eyes narrowed, not that Ginny was paying attention anymore. 

Professor Evans had been analyzing Ginny at the same time. The bright red hair and an ever-present glint of mischief and alertness that were molded into something unique for each one were trademarks of a Weasley, something she hadn’t seen since she was in a student. What will come out of this, I wonder… She thought as her gaze expanded once again to the whole class as they finished up. She announced no homework since she needed to review the results of the test and work from there, and then dismissed the class. “May good fortune find you til we meet again!” 

Ginny was almost held back by a familiar feeling as she started to get up to leave with her friends. A feeling of recognition, though vague. Professor Evans was sitting at her desk, pleasant and understanding in posture. Ginny was pulled out of her stupor by her friends. “Yeah, I’m coming…” she muttered in half daze and walked toward the door. She looked back into the nearly empty classroom, and again she swore there was a tinge of sadness on Professor Evans’ features as the teacher was lost in thought at her desk, now alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: still don't own the Harry Potter series

A few weeks later, Ginny was sitting with some of her friends in her year outside after all their classes. Luna Lovegood was reading a new magazine about sky spirits, and a hufflepuff in their year, Julia, was working on some herbology work, her black hair with rainbow highlights wrapped up in a bun and a Star of David necklace hung around her neck as she leaned over her book. Ginny herself was half-writing down new ideas for products for the store and half-thinking of a hundred other things. It was a tranquil scene, and it was unaffected by the addition of their slytherin companion, Becca, who dropped their bag and laid on their back all with a quick and soft thud. They slid their hands behind their head and gazed up at the passing clouds with a sleepy smile.  
  
“So, what does the slytherin think of their new house master?” mused Julia  
  
“Professor Evans? Well…she’s something alright” Becca snorted, “After years of Snape, I’m not sure what to think of a house master that smiles on a regular basis. And in the dungeon no less! It’s inconceivable, but it somehow happens!” This prompted various amused responses from the other three. Becca smiled in return, “But seriously, I really don’t know how to feel. The first day was interesting. She added green banners and other small décor to the common room that kind of makes it…nice. I mean, she added heating too, so that’s a plus. Called it a reverse Housewarming gift. It can get chill down there sometimes, especially at night. Now it feels like a place people would actually want to live in. It still has the dungeon feel, but like a dungeon that was turned into a room. Her presence is warm too. She’s definitely trying to make a good impression on us and trying to make her mark on the house, but she’s not forcing anything. It’s easy to tell she wants to get to know us and have us ease up to her. At least she holds back enough so we don’t play group bonding games or something ridiculous like that.” Becca sighed and rolled over onto their stomach and rested their chin in their hands. “Patient and firm yet friendly and determined. Five galleons says she’d be a hufflepuff,” they concluded.  
  
“I thought so as well” Luna lightly chimed with agreement.  
  
“A hufflepuff as slytherin house master? Well isn’t that something” Julia mused.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not so bad. I think we could use a bit of whatever she is in our house. She’s really calming and welcoming, and sincere about it too. She’s really aware of the state of most of us, and she’s real gentle about it. It’s not pity, it’s unbiased and open. Like she’s experienced in this sort of stuff. Emotions and fears and everything. Makes you wonder why she’d want to teach DADA and be slytherin house master in the first place…” Becca trailed off with a vulnerable somber expression they reserved only for this group. Immediately there was a flower crown on their head, breaking the air of melancholy around them. The culprit was back to reading her magazine.  
  
“The flowers keep off bad energies that feed on sad thoughts, which make one feel worse” Luna stated matter-of-factly in her light-hearted voice.  
  
“I should probably know that” mumbled Julia, now looking even harder at her book. Becca responded simply by smiling softly, closing their eyes and thankful once again to have ended up with such good friends. But one had been uncharacteristically quiet. “Yo, Weasley, you still with us?”  
  
Ginny was startled back to reality at the sound of her name, and then settled back into an unreadable expression. “Yeah, I’m here.”  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Becca grinned and kicked their legs playfully.  
  
“Too much” Ginny sighed and said annoyed, “There is something about Professor Evans that seems very very familiar and I can’t place the feeling and I’m getting more bothered by it each class”.  
  
“You think you need a Rememberall?” asked Julia.  
  
Ginny shook her head, “No, it not that kind of feeling. It’s not a forgotten thing, it’s like a thing I have felt before but it’s not exactly.”  
  
“You’re having déjà vu over someone you’ve only recently met?” Becca asked confused.  
  
“A little. Like I said, the feelings are not completely the same.”  
  
“Like they are related?” inquired Luna, “Like both sources of the feelings are related in some way?”  
  
“I-I guess so. That feels the most right, at least” sighed Ginny.  
  
A few quiet and content minutes pasted until Becca noticed Professor Evans walking on the other side of the plot. “Hey look over there.” The other three turned curiously, and the four of them watched brown-skinned woman as she walked through the pathway to the other building, politely nodding to the passersby. In her right hand was a black cane, which she tapped on the ground when she walked.  
  
“Does anyone recall her having a cane?” asked Julia. The three shook their heads.  
  
Becca scrunched her brow, “Now that I think about it, she had it this morning, but not during class or all of yesterday.”  
  
“I don’t recall ever seeing her with it” Luna said.  
  
“Neither do I…” Ginny said thoughtfully as she felt that familiar feeling rise once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I do own my OCs though
> 
> Note: Italics are thoughts

_What’s that sound? Footsteps…_  
  
_The air feels on fire… Someone broke the door…_  
  
_What was it that Dad said… * **CRASH** *_  
  
_What was that! I’m scared…_  
  
_More noises…there’s someone lying down…_  
  
_Dad…Get the box in the closet and hide with…_  
  
_Someone else is in there…Screaming…_  
  
_Hide with…_

Sarah woke with a sharp gasp and the words that the dream always ends with ringing in her ears. _Avada Kedavra…a green flash._ The only green she never wanted to see again. Sarah sat up in her bed, silently hoping she was quiet throughout the night. The last thing she wanted was to stir up rumors about late night noises. _These kids are scared and scarred enough. This is already a ‘cursed’ position as it is, hate to make things harder for them._ Sarah couldn’t tell what time it was, but her alarm had not gone off yet so she wasn’t too worried. The lake outside sounded like it was stirring, so Sarah assumed the sun may be up soon since the animals woke with the sun.  
  
She focused on her breathing. It wasn’t the first time the memory resurfaced, but it was the first time since school started. _It was the full memory too. That can’t be a good omen._ She sighed and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Then she touched her cheeks and her throat. Her cheeks were wet but her throat felt fine. _Crying but no screaming. Good…no one should have heard anything then._ She was still shaking so she laid back down and tried to meditate. If she needed her cane for the morning that was fine, there were plenty of reasons to use a cane. She just couldn’t forget her glasses. That would be a dangerous mistake so early in the game. Only McGonagall and Hagrid were left that knew, and for now that’s all who needed to know.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and chuckled as a memory popped back from when she was filling out her information for the ministry, a requirement to apply for Hogwarts. The wizard that took her papers happened to look at which job she was applying for. “Only dangerous freaks teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for Hogwarts” they said, with a mix of a scoff and a condescending chuckle. Now hearing her heartbeat in her ears and looking at the darkness as she opened her eyes, Sarah grimaced. _Maybe that jerk wasn’t too off the mark after all…_

 

If anyone minded Professor Evans’ sudden usage of a black cane while she walked through the halls that morning, they kept their thoughts to themselves. But it certainly did not go unnoticed by both students and staff, and neither did the look of pain that was faintly etched in her features. The only one who brought it up was Headmistress McGonagall, who simply asked if she needed some tea, not needing to bring it up directly. Evans politely declined, saying she had some if she needed.

 

She needed her cane longer than she hoped, as it was already midday. She managed to go without it during her morning classes, the 6th and 7th years of each house, walking very minimal and keeping calm. The fewer questions about it the better, she felt. Again, no one said anything, which worked in her favor. And again, it was not unnoticed, especially not by four pairs of curious eyes that happened to spot her walking through the partially outside corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Harry Potter series  
> Note: if I got any holiday wrong, respectfully please forgive me and correct me and I will fix it. I’m human, I can make mistakes.

December had finally rolled around, bringing crisp white snow to the large brown castle high on the hill once again. Many students busied about while telling tales of what winter break would be in store for them, especially those that celebrated holidays. Winter holidays sometimes varied in dates, so many students couldn’t be with their families during the actual festive days. Older students helped and comforted first years that realized this, assuring them communication and compromise was key to living away from home. There were lots of different clubs within Hogwarts that dedicated time to celebrating these holidays if they coincided with school. Religions and beliefs intermingled with learning as the festivities were open to anyone else that wanted to learn different customs and practices. The colorful balls of light that hovered semi-permanently in the halls were a wonderful sight to new eyes and a comfort for the rest. Prayers and fasts were respected and accommodated, and while the tall evergreen gleamed bright with cheer, it was simply a giant pine-scented centerpiece in the great hall. It never took the spotlight from the rest of the decorations or celebrations. And those that did not celebrate anything this time of year were still encouraged to try new foods and to sit in and learn.

Hogwarts was a melting pot of cultures and religions and personalities. The very founders were diverse in thoughts and actions but still worked together to create a safe space for all. Though vastly improved upon and adapted as time progressed, as all long standing things must do, this ideal still held strong. Candles of all sizes and colors, from menorahs to advent candles to anything, could be found in every major gathering place. There were places and rooms for Bodhi Day, Boxing Day, Yule. If there was a celebration or event happening at any point in the year, like Ramadan, Easter and such, Hogwarts would have it in some form. Winter, especially December, happened to be the busiest time for such events. Owls were just as busy, sending messages to family and friends not just in the UK but all over the world. Tales of North and South American holidays like Kwanzaa and Las Posadas and Pancha Ganapati as well as varying traditions of the same holidays. There were clubs for atheism and Jehovah’s Witness as well as learning days for each as well.

* * *

 

With all the comradery and warmth and the castle glowing brighter than it had in quite some time, one wouldn’t bat an eyelash at seeing a ghost talking passionately with a professor in a hallway. Except, of course, if said ghost is Peeves, who never takes a day off from annoying and pranking and causing general mischief. At the moment, there is no trace of his usual trickiness as he talked; there are even signs of worry in his voice though his posture is lax and careless. It is especially curious if the professor is Evans, who dismisses said ghost’s questions and concerns with a flick of her hand and forward movement. She hates having to go through this area at this time of day, as it was his usual spot for play at the same time. Every day now he tries to get her to talk to him about how she feels that day. He is less persistent if there is no cane, or if there is more of the fiery witch he remembers than the battered, tired woman whose spirit feels like it was kicked in like an aluminum can. (Of course only ghosts can feel the strength of one’s spirit, and of course Peeves is the only one who has the right amount of nerves and rudeness to bring it up directly.) Sometimes those days are not the same day. Some days Evans is perfectly willing to swing her cane to get him to leave, occasionally even if she wasn’t using it. Sometimes she doesn’t use her cane, but he can tell she just doesn’t have the energy and is trying to mask it. But each day Peeves annoys her until the quota of her reaction is met, whatever it is that particular day, and then he is satisfied and leaves her alone. Evans doesn’t understand why he does this, as any notion of him caring about anyone else’s wellbeing is laughable to any Hogwarts student, present or former. He knows this, and it stings him a little. Peeves liked to be the one to cause the pain and trouble, and if it’s not something in his control, there are instances of sympathy and compassion. Not enough to admit it, naturally.

This routine exchange has a different passing audience each day. The area just happened to have a dry, quiet spot for booklovers like Julia to relax and read during this very hectic time. When the Jewish Hufflepuff heard the banter the first time, because honestly Peeves’ volume could wake the ghosts on the other side of the castle, she didn’t think much of it. But Julia came back at the same time the rest of the week, and, like clockwork, so did Evans and Peeves. It wasn’t long before Julia started taking mental notes of the conversation’s differences each day. Semester break was only a few days away, and Julia finally talked with her friends about her observations. This launched Ginny and Becca into their own debate of what the conversation could be about, with short clarifications and comments from Julia herself when there was an opening, which was rare. Luna remained quiet, and eventually Julia resigned from the hurricane conversation to a calmer one. “Do you have any theories, Luna? Maybe some that are more plausible” Julia rolled her eyes at the other two.

“Maybe it has something to do with her eyes?” Luna offered.

Julia frowned, “What about her eyes?”

“Those symbols.”

“I haven’t seen any symbols on her eyes."

“Well they aren’t always there. They glow a light purple. They’re very pretty. Come to think of it, whenever she uses her cane they aren’t there”. Ginny and Becca were now listening intently.

“Luna, we can’t see anything on her eyes”, Becca said.

Luna tilted her head curiously, “Really? I thought since no one mentioned it that everyone could see it. I thought that students finally started accepting things that were deemed strange.”

Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend in a side hug and grinned, “Ah, you’re right about that though. That’s one good thing that came about. People are starting to come around at last. Even the adults.” Luna smiled brightly in response.

Julia added, “It’s just, I don’t think those things aren’t as connected as you thought.”

Becca leaned forward and smiled at the group, “Well mates, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own the Harry Potter series. The next two chapters after this are going to be very fun~

Winter had come and gone once again and spring flourished around the tall castle on a hill, and it was the time of year that the 7th years starting to become increasingly bored in their classes. They itched for the outdoors and graduation. Attention was slim even in the best of students and boy did Professor Evans notice. She remembered those days vividly, but being on the other end of it during her first year teaching was a whole new experience. A mildly nerve-racking experience. That hopefully builds character. Maybe. Not that she was freaking out that no one was answering her questions or even feigned paying attention or anything. Nah, she wasn’t starting to listen to the dark thoughts in her head that maybe it was more than just spring fever and they weren’t listening because she was a bad teacher and she should just stop trying. Nope. Not at all. That didn’t scare her even a little. Well that’s what she told herself at least. She resisted the urge to pull out her retractable cane from her pocket, a habit when she was under stress. Her outer demeanor didn’t change from calm and collected, until one day in her Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class she gave in.  
  
“Okay, that’s it” she mumbled tiredly. She went over to her desk and dropped the book she was holding, letting it slam. That got everyone’s attention. Evans leaned on her desk and smiled a defeated smile. “G’Morning” she chuckled. Some students looked ashamed for not paying attention, but the whole class looked at the professor now. “Alright, listen. I know the last thing you want to do is work. But I have to do my job, which is to teach and give you said work. Now we’ve been going very fast in the curriculum as it is, in both classes, so I would really rather not slack off. But a classroom is a two way street. You need to hold your end of the line as well, and clearly that’s not as easy as it sounds. And I fully understand why. I was in your robes at one point. … So what do you want? What can I do? What can I promise to all of you in order to recapture your attention and get through the remaining information with every 7th year on board?” She ran her right hand through her loose hair as she asked this. The exhaustion in her voice made it sound like she was a student herself, studying late at night for finals.  
  
The students were quiet. No professor had given them this sort of ultimatum before. But they felt bad that they had given Professor Evans so much strain. They all had grown to like the new professor. She was understanding, kind yet firm, and seemed as battle-worn as they were. If this was a strict, unforgiving professor, the students would have had a bunch of mischievous ideas. But looking at the face of the drained brown woman, no ideas came to mind.  
  
Professor Evans waited for a response. When none came, she titled her head back and faced the ceiling. Then she let out a long comedic groan that ended with her bobbing her head back to face the students, crossing her arms and putting on a childish pout. That got smiles and giggles out of the audience. She grinned. “Ah, so there is life in there after all!” she joked. “How about this. Tell the rest 7th years in the other two houses, not that you weren’t going to do that regardless, and collectively think about it. Then either later on today or tomorrow in class someone come and tell me what you all decide. Alright?” A chorus of nods affirmed the plan and a tired Professor Evans dismissed the class early.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Word spread quickly and the 7th years gathered in the Room of Requirement to discuss the proposal and what actually would motivate them to work. (An idea that was doable, more specifically. Eating during class and doing nothing were quickly pitched and quickly shut down. “We don’t want her to get in trouble she just got this job!!!” “It would be nice to have a DADA professor that stays for a while, you know.”) Then a Gryffindor spoke up, “What about class outside?”  
  
“And what exactly would we do outside?” asked a Ravenclaw.  
  
“I don’t know, nothing really. Just enjoying the warm air and relaxing. Gets us out of the classrooms at least”, the Gryffindor responded.  
  
“How about we do a question and answer session with Professor Evans, too?” suggested a Hufflepuff.  
  
“I like that idea. After all, we don’t get to have her too long, so none of us can get to know her too well in just a year. And it’s her first year teaching too. She is still adjusting and learning herself. Getting to know her in a casual setting would be kind of nice” a Slytherin added.  
  
“So the plan is a Q & A session outside with all the classes in exchange for getting through all the material and participating in class. Everyone agree?” asked another Ravenclaw. There was a chorus of “yes” and head nods. Becca and Julia volunteered to deliver the proposal to Professor Evans before dinner.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Professor Evans agreed to the proposal, promising to figure out some way to have all four houses at once. When the two students left, she headed to the open-air walkway that showed a view of all of Hogwarts. She leaned on the ledge, sipping her tea out of her thermos, and thought about what just transpired. After a while, a voice coming up behind her and said “Quite a contest you’ve got planned, Sarah”. She was startled out of her thoughts and turned to see Headmistress McGonagall to her left.  
  
She laughed, “That was quick. Who told you?”  
  
McGonagall chuckled, “Ms. Lovegood. We have afternoon tea and sweets every other day. She just left my office, so I figured I would hear your side of the story.”  
  
“Well it’s more like consented bribery, but the students have promised to pull through the rest of the material so I’ll take it.”  
  
“So you’ve agreed to answer any personal questions they have. Quite daring.”  
  
“Oh please. Daring would be flying on a burning broomstick through moving hoops above skilled archers with poison arrows and a lightning storm above head. Or drinking handmade fireball whiskey in a uni dorm the night before final exams,” she took a sip of her tea and smiled, “Daring would be answering any questions in front of Ms. Weasley.”  
  
“Dear, that’s not daring. That’s tempting fate.”  
  
“There’s a difference?” she grinned.  
  
McGonagall rolled her eyes, “Maybe that should be on your family crest instead.”  
  
Sarah laughed, “Perhaps it should. Extended family included.” She smiled and looked out to the world. McGonagall smiled at her, but inside she frowned. She knows who Sarah meant, and rightly so, but her thoughts turned to another part of her family. One thought came up to her, as it had time and time again: How would they react if they knew?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own the Harry Potter series.  
> This is a very fun chapter! =P

In truth, there wasn’t much course material left to cover. Three weeks of regular classes, with normal class participation and everything, and it was done. From that point on the class time was free to be a study period for other classes. “We will be going over the material again when it gets closer to final exams, so you are not in the complete clear yet, students!” Professor Evans reminded everyone. The class was also quick to remind her of the promise she made. “Yes, yes. I remember,” she waved her hand dismissively; “It will be on Friday. I was able to swap Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws out of their Charms class so they could join us out in the field during this time. It will be open to every 7th year and _only_ 7th years. I can recognize who is in whose class so do not try to pull anything. Now this is not required, of course, but it will be a lovely treat, I believe.” She relayed this message to the other half of the students later on. They all were very enthusiastic about it and to them, Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday morning turned out to be a warm spring day, and Sarah was really not sure how to feel about that. Granted, one can’t really tell the weather from under a lake, but that’s why communicating with neighbors is always important. Even if said neighbors are mermaids. They could always be counted on to tell what temperature the surface was or what the weather was like. Sure, if someone came down to see a whole bunch of students signing with mermaids through the windows throughout the day, it might come off as strange. But it was just other part of the Slytherin House routine, and Sarah became no exception. After her morning talk with them, she decided to go back to her room. She was starting to doubt if this was a good idea. Okay fine. She was scared. There. She admitted it. So very scared of what was gonna come out. Of how they would react. To any of it! Her interest in DADA, her girlfriend, her family, her sight, her past. Okay, she wasn’t really worried about her sexuality around this crowd, but one still has to be cautious about that sort of thing regardless. It takes one person to make life miserable and dangerous. A part of her just wanted to get the whole day over with. Yet there was another part of her, a stronger will, a side that was tired of running and hiding. Tired of not being known. Tired of being invisible. These kids wanted to know more about her, and that’s what they are going to get, like it or not. Sarah sighed and smiled a little. _Well, they asked for it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One could mistake the scene as primary school recess time. When the bell rang, an entire year of students ran excitedly outside to the open fields, full of cheer and laughter. The oldest year, hard to believe. Headmistress McGonagall looked out amused at the quite large gathering of older students choosing the perfect spot for all of them to sit. She spotted Professor Evans straggling behind the big crowd as they kept changing spots and directions, while chairing a folding chair. The scene was so innocent and youthful, so normal. It was hard to believe last year even happened. She was worried about Defense Against the Dark Arts being, well not exactly _cursed_ , that was never actually proven…at least not publically (whether it really was or wasn’t, Dumbledore never confirmed), but one with a not-so-great reputation. The only one that she could think of that was beneficial in that position in the last few years was Remus Lupin… She took a breath. That was a painful road to go down. She was not thrilled to give the position to another former student, but it meant something to Sarah. It was a good path she was on, as opposed to a darker one, and this was the perfect outlet. McGonagall looked back out at the gathering down on the field. It seems that they found a spot and everyone is getting settled. It really looks like she’s a primary school teacher, ready to read a book to the students aloud. It was so _pure_. Headmistress McGonagall wished from the bottom of her heart that good things, and only good things, were going to come out of this meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I feel like I’m being judged and we haven’t even started yet bloody hell does my panic show I hope not jeez why did I just think that now I’m even more panicked shit shit_ , Sarah thought…..if she could actually form coherent thoughts. It was more like _AHOIWANJASFHOWASNJSDGAIOSDGANJSDIODFAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_. She was less nervous for her first day, and that’s saying something. Again, she repressed her urge to pull out her cane, but didn’t only because she was terrified to even breathe let alone move. The students settled on the grass, Ginny, Luna, Julia and Becca sat together of course, and eventually all looked up at her. They all sat in semi-awkward, semi-pleasant silence for about ten minutes. Or at least, it felt like ten minutes. It was more accurately around 2 or 3 minutes. Sarah tried to keep her voice level, “So…is anyone going to ask a question?”  
  
Finally a hand raised and the student asked her favorite color. “You know, that’s a very loaded question considering everyone is sorted into colors, wouldn’t want to give the impression that I’m picking favorites,” she winked and smiled. “But honestly, I would say it’s lavender.”  
  
“Why?” a student asked.  
  
“You want reasons too? Goodness,” she huffed dramatically, causing a ripple of giggles. “Well if you must know,” she started to blush a bit, “It reminds me of my girlfriend.” Her memory flashed to a chipper Filipino-Australian in a lavender tank top. ‘Looks like we’re roommates! I’m Lana’ ‘Oh, you’re an international student? Don’t worry, I’ll help ya around!’ ‘Australia’s pretty different from the UK, huh?’ ‘You aren’t alone now, don’t worry.’ ‘Been here two years already, homesick yet?’ ‘Hey Sarah, like video games? What?! What do you mean you’ve never played?!’ ‘British wizards don’t get to do much muggle stuff, huh?’ ‘Oh mate, I’m not looking to impress boys, but I’m definitely looking’. Her thoughts were gone in a flash, as the students jumped at the word ‘girlfriend’. She waved her hands to settle them down.  
  
“You really have a girlfriend?” “What’s she like?” “Can we meet her?”  
  
“Calm down, calm down!” she smiled. “Yes, I have a girlfriend. She lives in Australia, I’ve known her for four years and we’ve been stepping out for two. She’s a wizard and we met at our university. And yes, I am a lesbian. Next topic now.”  
  
Becca smirked and raised their hand, “What house were you?”  
  
Sarah smirked and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle, “Hufflepuff.” Becca grinned at their friends victoriously as the Hufflepuff students cheered and Slytherin students feigned gasps of shock which dissolved into smiles.  
  
Another hand shot up, “What would you do if you never became a professor?”  
  
“Hm, going deeper are we? Well truth be told, I never really knew what I wanted to do with my life career wise. It was only in university that I figured I wanted to teach. But teaching what? That was the question. Now, I hope you all listen to everything I’m about to say. The way I teach DADA is very methodical and practical. One must understand what they are defending against in order to best defend themselves against it, no? So yes, I looked into Dark Arts scholarly. I researched how they are used and created, what motivates the users and what emotions make the spells stronger and weaker. I then looked at all the Defense spells in all the same aspects. And then I compared and matched and built on that. I also looked for non-lethal non-long term debilitating spells on either side. As you can imagine, Defense had a lot more to offer in that department. And I ah…I had lots of field practice with Defense spells. But! Seeing as sharing and teaching these improved spells to those around me was something I did pretty often, I figured I should apply it to teaching students. And coming back was something I really wanted to do regardless, so it was a win-win,” _Too late_ echoed in her mind but she continued, “So I don’t know what I would be doing. Something with flowers probably.”  
  
It took a moment for the students to digest everything she said, so there was a pause before the next question was asked, “Who was the most influential person in your life?”  
Sarah took a moment, as memories of laughter and scars and sweaters and mischief flashed before her and she caught dangerous names on her tongue and shoved them back. To the students, only those who had a keen eye or who were familiar with the feeling saw the anguish that blinked over her face and then disappeared into a smile as she answered. “Well my girlfriend naturally. And my professors like McGonagall. And…” She hesitated, knowing it was dangerous territory, but continued, “And my family. My parents…my uncle…my godfather…my…” With each word, her voice got tenser and choked up, like each one was a struggle to speak. No one dare press farther…  
  
“What’s one thing that changed your life?” one student asked, and was promptly swat at by their neighbors, since they _obviously_ didn’t take the hint before that her past was a difficult subject.  
  
A mashup of memories flooded her mind, so much so she had to close her eyes, which was sort of a bad idea. She coughed out, “Well, um…there are…a lot…of things.” She took a deep breath and smiled, “Like…getting to teach here, and getting to have all of you as students. You all have given me a purpose and direction and motivation, one that is bigger than myself and living my own life. And I think you all will continue to change my life for the better.” There was a chorus of ‘Awwws’ in response.  
  
Luna raised her hand, finally deciding it was the right time to ask, “Professor, may I ask, what are on your eyes?” There was a handful of laughter at her question. Ginny and Becca glared at them, while Julia added to Luna’s question with an air of defiance, “And what’s up with that cane you have?” Some students looked at her strangely, apparently not noticing that before.  
  
Sarah grinned, and raised her eyebrows at the students who laughed. “Hey now, be nice,” she leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs, “There is something you must learn that can be applied throughout life: just because you can’t see something or you aren’t experiencing it, does not mean it isn’t real or isn’t happening.” Using her left hand, her dominant hand, she took off her glasses to reveal her hazel eyes had symbols on them, glowing faintly in a magenta color. In one fluid movement, she passed her glasses off to her right hand and onto her head, pulled out a small cylinder from her pocket and shook it once. Out popped a cane, which she placed in front of her and rested her hands and chin on the top. She smiled innocently, and her eyes once again twinkled in mischief. “You mean these?” she asked. Luna, Julia, and some other students that had previously seen her with the cane nodded. Sarah leaned back in her chair while continuing to rest her hands on her cane. “Well you see, this goes back to the life changing moments question. I happen to be blind. That’s what the cane is for,” she tapped her cane on the ground once, “But I was not born blind. When I was five there was…an incident…that left me blind. Now I learned to adapt of course, in both the muggle world and wizard world, but it was far from smooth. Having magic helped a lot, like learning the spell for translating things into braille for example. And like every good student at Hogwarts, I ventured into the restricted section of the library several times. So in my 6th year, I found a book on an ancient magic, and there was a series of enchantments that allowed for the restoring of each of the senses if they had been damaged. It would not work on things that one was born with. But there was a price to the restoration. A spellcaster would be the only one to create the spell of course, but the spell itself is fueled by one’s own spirit and internal balance. That means it will continue to work endlessly forever unless something disrupts the channels, like overwhelming emotions or exhaustion. The spell is simple to recast over and over, but it requires one to regain stability. Maintaining this balance constantly throughout life is very near impossible. Now for a child that had developed some anger issues and faces strong elements of trauma, it is a daily struggle to maintain that balance even as I grew older. These glasses have a spell on them so no one can see the runes, although I should not be surprised when bright eyes that see many things common eyes do not are not affected.” Sarah grinned and Luna smiled. Sarah looked at her watch, stood up, still kept her cane in front of her, put back on her glasses, and said, “Well, class is almost over, we should head back inside now. This was a very interesting experience, and one that I hope was worth all the hard work.” The students agreed through clapping and cheers. Then they gathered their things and started to go back towards the school.  
  
  
Once they were back inside they were dismissed and Sarah started to head back towards her office when someone called out, “Professor Evans?” It was Ginny.  
  
“What can I help you with, dear?”  
  
Ginny rubbed the back of her neck, “You’ve lost someone, haven’t you.”  
  
Sarah blinked. “What do you mean?”  
  
She looked down. “You lost someone in your family. Or perhaps a lot of your family. When you were talking about it, I could tell.”  
  
Sarah looked at her gently. “I can tell as well.” Ginny looked up and sighed a bit, nodding. The mischievous glint and smirk reappeared in Sarah’s features. “However, sometimes my family has a tendency to not stay lost.”  
  
This caught Ginny’s attention and she looked up fully, confused. “You mean they aren’t dead?”  
  
“Well most of them are, sadly. Pretty young too. Buuuut,” she lowered her voice and looked directly at Ginny, smirk and glint still present, “perhaps you can find who isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to super-duper-hero and just-obsessing on Tumblr for helping out with questions. Also credits to queerandgrumpy and brosequartz on Tumblr for the Slytherin House and mermaids headcanon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series  
> Thanks for reading!!!

“Oh wonderful, you heard about it too,” Sarah grumbled and placed her chin in her hand. “Suppose I should have figured as well.”  
  
Hagrid chuckled, “Well of course. Students come and visit all the time, dear. It’s not very often a professor sits down and talks about themselves for a whole year of students.” Sarah just closed her eyes. Hagrid placed a cup of tea by her and sat down with his own cup. “Ginny also told be about a strange challenge you poised, about finding who in your family is still alive,” he chuckled.  
  
Sarah pouted childishly, “She’s the one who brought up family.” Then she smiled distantly and mischievously, “Thought it’d be a fun game. See if she could figure it out. And if she _does_ figure it out…” she dropped off.  
  
“If she does figure it out you’re going to have a bit of explaining to do, won’t cha!” Hagrid heartedly chuckled.  
  
Sarah softly smiled, and lifted her cup. “Would be nice to share the truth,” she muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Burrow was having one of those rare quiet moments. Mostly because there were only three of its inhabitants inside. Ron was reading the newspaper in the kitchen at the table. Hermione was working intensely on some papers across from her. Harry was looking through an album in the living room nearby. Suddenly a bang broke the quiet. Hermione had hit her fist on the table.  
  
“That’s it! I’m giving up!” she exclaimed, before lying face down in her arms on the table. Ron and Harry chuckled.  
  
“You’ve said that four times this week, Hermione,” Ron said.  
  
“I mean it!”  
  
“Still focused on Remus Lupin’s will?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes!! I can’t figure it out!! I can’t find anyone that has ever had contact with Remus or Tonks and has the initials SRP. I’ve checked Ministry records and Hogwarts records and Death records and personal friends. I thought it was code for something or a spell or coordinates. I’ve even checked the map. For weeks I have looked into who Teddy’s godparent could possibly be and I have found nothing. Nothing!” the black girl lamented in frustration before grunting and lying her head back down.  
  
Ron looked softly at her and reached over to put his hand on her arm, “Hey now, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  
  
She looked up at him a bit. “Really?” she asked gently.  
  
“Really,” He smiled. She tilted her head to kiss his hand, then sat up and took a breath.  
  
“No more for now though.” Ron nodded and went back to the paper. Hermione stood up and walked over to where Harry was and plopped like a dead weight next to him on his left. Harry jolted at the surprise and then readjusted to fit comfortably.  
  
“Whatcha reading?” Hermione said in a sing-song voice as she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
“Well I’m not exactly reading. It’s a photo album, my family’s. Hagrid gave it to me back in my first year. Haven’t given it a good look through in a while.” Hermione hummed in response.  
  
A few minutes went by when Hermione asked, “Hey Harry?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You know there is a charm on the book right?”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows amused. “Yes Hermione. That’s how the pictures are moving. It’s maaaagic,” he teased. Hermione swat the back of his head.  
  
“I’m being serious. It covers the whole book!”  
  
“I don’t see a charm anywhere.”  
  
Hermione sat up, now mildly annoyed that the brown boy didn’t believe her. “Ron come here for a second.”  
  
Ron sighed, having figured this was coming. He stood up and walked over. “Yeah?”  
  
The black girl pointed to Harry’s photo album, “Do you see anything on the album?”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at it. Suddenly, he squinted and examined it much more carefully. “Actually, she’s right, Harry. There is a charm here. A Concealment Charm.”  
  
Harry examined the whole book, but saw nothing. “I really don’t see anything.”  
  
Hermione huffed, stood up and went to get her wand. She then came back and sat back down. Readying herself, she closed the album and waved her wand over it. It started to glow and emitted the sound of a chain snapping apart, much to Harry’s surprise, Hermione’s pleasure, and Ron’s acknowledgement.  
  
“…Well, it seems you were right, Hermione,” Harry said, still surprise and growing more confused by the second. Hermione just smiled cheekily.  
  
Ron sat on Harry’s right and enthusiastically said, “Go on, open it now!”  
  
Hermione bounced excitedly, “Yes! Let’s see if anything changed!”  
  
“Alright alright,” Harry grinned. He took a pause in anticipation, for dramatic effect of course, and then opened to the first page. The first picture was a group family photo, as it was before. Except…  
  
“Who is that?” Ron asked. There were no longer three people in the photo, but four. A young girl, no more than five or six, was being carried on James Potter’s arm.  
  
“Well,” Harry said, “There’s mum, and dad, and me, but I’ve never seen the little girl before.”  
  
“She’s obviously related to you,” Ron stated.  
  
“I wonder why they kept her hidden…” Hermione mused.  
  
The trio continued to look through the album, and the little girl kept popping up in photos previously there and brand new ones. Pictures of her as a baby in a quidditch jersey, a photo of Remus and Sirius on the couch with Harry in their laps now had her standing on the couch behind them, even a photo of Peter giving her a piggyback ride. Professional looking photos and candid shots, the mystery girl was a part of it all. On the last page, Harry lingered. It was a baby photo of him, all wrapped in a blanket. The little girl was holding him in her lap while sitting on the floor, not strong enough to hold him while standing and not noticing the picture was being taken. Instead her attention was on Harry, her eyes wide and her happiness clear. There was a caption now: _Sarah Rose with her baby brother Harry James_  
  
“Harry…you have a sister,” Hermione said in awe. Harry could only nod.  
  
“….say Hermione. What were those initials in the will you couldn’t figure out?” Ron asked.  
  
Hermione was about to answer, but when the answer clicked in her head she immediately screamed and ran over to her papers. “That makes perfect sense! Sarah Rose Potter! Remus would pick someone he trusted that was still alive, who better than the eldest Potter! She’s probably an adult by now. And, considering Sirius was your godfather it’s safe to say Remus was hers. All we have to do Is contact her and -”  
  
“-Hermione” Harry cut her off. He closed his eyes and clutched the album. “She’s probably not even alive now,” he said hopelessly. The sentence hung in the air like funeral bells.  
  
There was a pause. Though her excitement was cut short, Hermione still persisted, “Remus wrote his will a month before the battle. If she had died that day, why would he make her Teddy’s godparent several years after the fact?”  
  
“So you think she’s still alive?” Ron asked.  
  
“If she was, wouldn’t you have found her name already?” Harry countered.  
  
“I also checked among the dead and didn’t find anything. So if she is alive, which I do believe she is, then she must have changed her last name, if not her whole name.”  
  
“And why would she do that?” Harry asked.  
  
“Easy, to protect herself,” Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him confused. He continued, “The Boy Who Lived is both a famous and infamous tale throughout the wizarding world. Everyone knows who you were and what had happened since it happened, on all sides. You were hidden away for protection, but you couldn’t be hidden forever. I don’t know why there aren’t any records at all of her or how she survived, but imagine if anyone knew that another child survived, one not of the prophecy. She’d be just as famous, but also just as in danger, if not more so. I doubt she’d be put with your father’s family for that reason. And clearly they didn’t want her with your mother’s family, or with you. And if Remus was her godfather, he ran into hiding soon after. He may not have known she was alive at the time. Or maybe they wouldn’t have let him have custody in the first place.”  
  
“Alright, so how do we find her?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Maybe we can ask McGonagall. She was there that night. Or Hagrid. If anyone would know, it would be them.” Harry said.  
  
“We can send an owl to Ginny, instead of waiting until classes are out. See if she can ask them,” Ron suggested. The others nodded and worked to write a letter to Ron’s sister at Hogwarts. They shared their discoveries with the rest of the Weasleys when they returned to the Burrow, as well as to everyone involved with Remus Lupin’s will.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny, Julia, Becca and Luna had been pouring curiously and excitedly over Ginny’s letter from Ron, Harry and Hermione since she opened it that morning during breakfast. They were huddled off to the side of the hallway discussing their plan. They decided to slit up; Ginny and Julia would talk with Headmistress McGonagall, while Luna and Becca would talk with Hagrid. They agreed and headed to where they needed to be, half of them headed outside and half to McGonagall’s office. As Ginny and Julia rushed through the halls, they called out “Good morning, Professor!” as they speedily past Professor Evans. She smiled and called out good morning in return and continued for her classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

             Professor Evans was working at her desk after her last class of the day was concluded, window open to allow in the May air, when she heard a loud scream from the hallway not too far away from her room. Immediately she shot up and ran. She was coming close to where the scream came from when she heard lots of arguing and then a shout, “PROFESSOR! WE NEED A PROFESSOR!”, and then more arguing and some “Shut up!”s. She quickly rounded a corner to see a small group of students and something black on the ground. And…red. Her eyes flashed at the realization at what had transpired as two students, clearly not the perpetrators, called out “Professor Evans! Over here quickly!”.  The other three glared at the other two and gripped their wands. If their robes weren’t black, one would see splatters of blood on them.

             Professor Evans marched over, a calm, angry scowl on her face. There were many emotions swirling through her, but things had to be taken care of before she could acknowledge any of them. “None of you move”, she commanded coldly. She crouched over the figure on the ground, a student. Slytherin, actually. A 4th year. Professor Evans instantly had horrible war flashbacks but forced them aside as her body habitually checked for signs of life and wounds. She mechanically made a list of what she discovered: _Alive, unconscious, robe torn, bleeding cuts, scratches on face, most likely bruises everywhere else, broken arm…his wand arm…_ She looked up briefly to see a broken wand not too far away from where the student laid. _A possible struggle._ She stood up, face now stone. She looked at the pair of students that called her over, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. 6 th year and 5th year, respectively. She addressed them, “If you both could please take Mr. Celi to the infirmary gently but quickly, I’d appreciate it.” They looked at each other, then nodded briskly. With Professor Evans’ help, they figured out how to best carry their fellow student and started their trek to the infirmary. The other three students had been silent during the event. She turned and looked over them, arms crossed, daring them to speak. They were 6th years, a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. After a few moments, she spoke. “Would someone like to explain what happened here?” No response. She smirked coldly, knowing full well why this occurred, and thus knew exactly how to get a reaction. “You know,” she said, her tone and demeanor now light, “I thought you kids would be too old to play war.” Three heads shot up in anger and each shouted something along the lines of ‘War isn’t something to pretend!’. She raised her eyebrows, playfully responding, “But isn’t that what you did? You were playing war! And it was an inter-house game too! You even included Slytherin in the fun, how thoughtful.” They looked at her dumbfounded, unsure how to counter. She then eased into a mature stance, cheeky smile dropping into a hard yet wise one. “That is what small children do. They play games. Sometimes bigger children also play games, but they think they are too old to use toys anymore. So they use the real thing while still playing.” She walked over and picked up the broken wand, which had been snapped through the middle, and held it for the students to see. Her tone and expression darkened further, “Games stop being games when the first blood is drawn, when the line is first crossed.” She closed her hand around the wand and placed her arm at her side. She stood authoritatively before them. “You _do_ know the war is over, correct?” They snapped up again, insulted. She raised her eyebrows again. They gulped and reluctantly nodded, looking away. She pointed to the splatters of blood on the floor and the area where the student collapsed. “Then why did _this_ happen if the war is over? Why must more people suffer? Why do you wish for more violence and harm and pain in this world? There has been enough already.” She pointed over to them, “ _You_ do not get to decide who deserves to get hurt and suffer for past actions. Has it occurred to you that _possibly_ they are just as much scarred from the whole thing as you are?! Or that they hold remorse and regret that they were forced into fighting by a being that threatened to kill everyone in their family if they didn’t comply? That they have learned their lessons in the most brutal and merciless way possible? No.” The students shifted guiltily under her gaze as she spoke. “No you didn’t. Otherwise this wouldn’t have happened. Because you don’t see it. And because you don’t see it, you assume it isn’t there. You don’t see what they have been trained never to show. You think they must not hurt, then. That they hold no feeling and just go about their lives unmoved. So you take it upon yourselves to _severely_ harm another student and call it justice. How _dare_ you!” She walked closer to the students, who backed away slightly. “The war is over. Start acting like it.” Professor Evans folded her arms, “And you will start with going to the infirmary and watching the nurses patch up your victim. You will not move from watching and if someone asks you why, you will tell them what you did and why and that this is part of the consequence. I will report this to the headmistress and when she is _ready_ to see you, she will send for you. Only then may you leave. If you leave before, your punishment will be doubled. And I _will_ know. Are we clear?” They nodded. “Then off you go.” They quickly ran in the direction of the infirmary. This left Professor Evans by herself. All the cover emotions drained from her and were replaced with the ones held in, her body threatening to collapse right then and there. But she pulled herself together enough to head to the headmistress’ office.

* * *

 

              The large office was set to fit the needs and style of the current headmaster, and Evans was still surprised whenever she walked in. It had transformed from Dumbledore to McGonagall right down to the air in the room. The bird perch changed into a cat tree. The office desk was still in the same place, but off to the side by the window there was another desk arranged to be similar to her office. It was dubbed the Therapy Desk, and was open for students and staff to talk with her about anything going on. McGonagall was often known as the professor anyone could go to, and the headmaster office still held that belief.

              Professor Evans tried to maintain some composure as she walked in. McGonagall was placing files onto the shelf and turned when she heard the door open. “Ah, good evening Sarah. What brings you here?”

              Professor Evans took a shaky breath, as the incident came flowing back without mercy. The spell snapped, but she didn’t feel the recoil. “Th-There was a-another in-cident in the ha-hallway…” she choked out before succumbing to the tidal wave of emotions. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

              McGonagall went over to her and led her to the side desk and sat her down. She comforted her until she was calm enough to speak. “What happened, dear? Was it that bad?” Evans nodded, then reached into her pocket and placed the broken wand on the desk. McGonagall let out a faint gasp.

             “Chris Celi, 4th year, Slytherin,” Evans voice shook, though clear enough to understand. “3 students this time, one from each other house, all 6th years. I sent them all to the infirmary.”

McGonagall raised her eyebrow, “And why is that?”

              Evans smiled, though still crying, “Eye for an eye. They caused the pain, they have to see it undone, how ever gruesome. They can only leave when you send for them.” She took off her glasses and ran her hands over her face and through her hair, sniffling and sobbing. She leaned back in the chair. “Why? Why are they still hurting each other? I understand things take time to heal…but they can at least try.”

             “It will take a lot more time for this thinking to be undone, my dear, than what has passed. Much time before anyone remembers the balance of before. Fears don’t go away overnight, and it will show,” McGonagall placed a hand on her arm, “And that is why, as the faculty of this school, it is our job to remind them of the unity, respect, kindness, understanding and forgiveness that is within them and allow those to be the dominant emotions once again. For everyone’s sake.” Evans didn’t respond, just simply tilted her head back with her eyes closed. “You’re doing what you can. The fruits of your labors will ripen with time. You must have faith in that.”

              Evans took a deep breath, sat up, and recast her spell. After she adjusted, she stood up and nodded to McGonagall, but not looking at her. “Thank you professor. I must get back to my office. Don’t forget to send for the students,” she said, in a professional, slightly distant voice.

             “I won’t.”

              Evans nodded again and headed out of the office. McGonagall looked in her direction, frowning. She sighed deeply, then got up and walked back to her main desk and resumed her work.

* * *

 

              Former students and families, no matter the side, were welcomed back onto the school grounds for the one year commemoration. It was to be held the day after graduation. It sounds painful, but the whole school agreed it should be done, as sort of a reunion and a reaffirming what the school, especially Dumbledore’s Army, believes in and fought for. The whole Weasley house took the trip to Hogwarts for both events, naturally. There were no speeches for the commemoration, nothing official, and _by Merlin’s beard_ no press or ministry or anyone outside the Hogwarts community. It was much more of a casual social event, where mingling and just being together was the focus.

             Harry went around the school, seeing what was new, introducing himself to the new faculty and saying hi to all the ghosts. He saw old and friendly faces, welcome faces and faces he didn’t think would show up but he’s glad they did. There were some faces he didn’t see, notable faces. He was a tad disappointed at that. But there was one face, one new face, one face he knew was here, that he hadn’t seen yet; one that McGonagall informed him was up on one of the open air pathways. He turned the corner and saw her. Professor Sarah Evans, live and well, it seemed. Harry stood there for a moment, examining her semi-distant profile and his recent conversation with McGonagall swirled in his mind.

             He had talked with her for a while after the graduation, catching up and all that. Then he brought up the discovery he, Hermione and Ron made. And then he relayed the information Ginny, Luna, Becca and Julia told them from both her and Hagrid. (The identifying details were his sister was a Hufflepuff student, she took a different last name, grew up as an orphan and was well known for having done something against school rules and not get punished for it. The two had gone on story telling tangents). McGonagall smiled at him, for she had been hoping this time would come for a very long time, and started asking what he knew about the new professors, especially the DADA professor, and if he didn’t know a lot, he should ask the new graduates about them. Of course he, Ron and Hermione consulted the four that had helped them thus far, and like clockwork, Luna and Hermione put it together first and nearly simultaneously. Wasn’t there a female Hufflepuff professor that snuck into the Restricted section underage, found and used a powerful spell she found and wasn’t punished? _Indeed_. The lightbulb went off for everyone. Ginny then looked at Harry for a moment, and then suddenly made a garbled shriek as a _certain_ conversation suddenly made absolute sense, and then adamantly seconded their theory. Harry ran to McGonagall again with their theory, to which she replied, a smirk evident, “Well there is only one way to know for sure, isn’t there?”.

             So there he was, around 16 hours later, standing at the other end of the hallway, watching Professor Evans stare out into the fields out and below. Suddenly he became very self-conscious and nervous. _She’s probably seen me over here by now. Oh god she probably thinks I’m some creep. Would she even remember me? What if this is all wrong?_ Harry’s doubts were silenced when he put his hands into his pocket and felt what was there, the strongest proof that a life before Voldemort ever existed. He steeled his resolve, took a quick breath, reminded himself of his plan and started walking over to her.

             Sarah felt wrong being at the commemoration. She hadn’t fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. She wasn’t even in the country. She was fine at the graduation. But her only purpose at the commemoration was to introduce herself as the new DADA professor. She could stand _that_ for about 20 minutes. It just kept making her feel guilty, especially those that actually knew her from Australian papers. ( _Why would anyone even read Australian wizarding news up here?!_ ). How she taught and used non-lethal defense spells, how with her teachings not one magic user died, on either side. How her plan to scare off dark wizards by asking the local fauna to do so deterred most of the attacks. How she was hailed a hero. _Yet I couldn’t be there for my home._ Many parents were proud to have such a remarkable witch teach their children, and they even seemed to mean it. _Why aren’t you bitter?!_ Some even said her family should be very proud of her right now. _I wasn’t there in time for them either. I’m never there when it’s important. I’m never there in time to save those I love._ The room was becoming very toxic, to her perspective. Too many triggers, too many thoughts. She just barely made it out when the spell snapped. She walked steadily, with her seeing cane, away from the crowd. She made it to the upper stone walkways. The open air was always calming. After a bit, she recast and simply enjoyed the quiet, letting her mind wander and be free, thinking of anything but the event downstairs and anything related. This was so for about an hour, until the silence was broken.

            “Excuse me? Are you Professor Evans?”

            “Yes -“, she turned to find a bespectacled brown young man with unruly hair just finishing walking towards her. His face was recognizable instantly. (Being on Wanted posters sort of does that.) She tilted her head slightly, her face giving off an unreadable expression. “Yes, I am.”

            Harry nodded nervously, then quickly stuck out his hand and said, “Harry Potter.” She hesitated for a moment, and then shook his hand, face still unreadable.

            They stood facing each other in semi-awkward silence for a solid 3 seconds before Sarah asked, “Is there something I can help you with?”

            Harry was startled back into reality. “Ah, yes- Er, no- Um, I mean, I sort of just wanted to thank you, for you know, being a great professor to them. The students, I mean. They need someone good to look up to, you know? And um, they all say you’ve done a great job at teaching defense and being a supportive house master for the Slytherins because they really needed someone positive to guide them and care about them so just….thanks.” He scratched his head and made an embarrassed sheepish face

            Sarah needed a moment to process the continuous string of words that poured out of Harry’s mouth. She stood there with a polite yet amused expression, “…You’re welcome?” Another 4 semi-awkward seconds slip by. She smiled, still suppressing a smile and a laugh, “Anything else?”

            At this, Harry started to fidget, as if he was debating if he had something else to say. Finally he made up his mind, and settled down. He looked at her with a resolved stance, much different from moments before. She tilted her head forward, indicating she was ready to listen. He took a breath. “Actually, there was another thing I was hoping to talk with you about.” He reached for the picture in his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him while she took the picture, and then she looked down and nearly screamed. The picture was of a young girl holding a baby in a blanket on her little lap on the floor.

Harry brought the last photo in the picture album with him. He watched as her features completely changed from composed to surprised and emotional. She stared at the photo, entirely mesmerized and enveloped by it. Harry suppressed a smile, taking this as a good sign, and took a step forward and started, “You see, I’m looking for the young girl in this photo. See,” he pointed to himself in the photo, “that’s me when I was a baby. And no one ever knew what happened to her, if she is in fact my older sister. The photo album says her name is Sarah Rose Potter. And McGonagall says that you _definitely_ know her. So if you could help me find her I would greatly appreciate it.” Sarah looked up from the photo at him. He smiled innocently. She closed her eyes and tried to hold her emotions down. She took a deep breath and looked back down at the photo.

            “I didn’t even know they took this,” she said quietly, shaking her head, “Let alone if there was anything left there. I just assumed…”

            “So it is you!”

**…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Last chapter folks! Hope you have enjoyed this very personally special story. There might be an epilogue and a sequel story, so keep an eye out. But this is the conclusion of the main story. Thank you so much for reading!

           “So it is you!”

            She looked up and locked eyes with him, and smirked. “Yeah,” she took a shaky breath, “It’s me.”

            Harry looked like he was at Hogwarts for the first time again. Sarah reached up and touched his scar gently and thoughtfully. Her face slowly turned into a frown, for the memory and the story collided into one event at last. Harry looked at her, and asked the question that had been burning inside. “How did you survive?” he asked quietly. She traced her fingers from his forehead to his cheek and stroked it lovingly and tenderly, her face warm and kind, with hints of sadness and tiredness.

            “Dad always said whenever there was trouble,” her voice quiet and slightly shaky, “to open the box in my closet, find you, and hide. So when that night came, when he started yelling at the people that came into our home, that’s what I did. Or tried to do, at least.” Her eyes became distant, reliving the night more intensely that she had in a long time. Harry took the picture and placed it in her pocket, replacing it then with his hand. “I was always put to bed first, so I was already in my bed behind a closed door when they came. Your room was down the hall. They came through, yelling and banging. So I ran over to my closet and found the box, the only box in the closet. It was a big blanket, or at least, that’s what it was to me. So I did what every little kid does. I hid underneath it, believed it could protect me, and ran to your room. Didn’t think twice about how I could see what was outside while underneath it.”

            “The invisible cloak,” Harry realized.

            Sarah nodded. “I didn’t know that at the time. But it’s the only explanation.” She paused, “There was a tall person standing in the middle of the room when I ran in. I was scared, so I stayed in the back of the room. I saw mum standing in front of the crib. Your crib. I don’t know what they said, I was too focused on figuring out how to climb on the crib with the blanket still on. I was about to when there was a bright green flash. I remember flying back. Next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor, still under the blanket. I could hear voices by your crib, you were crying. Someone took you out of the room, and I thought everyone had left, so I started crying. But everything was dark to me, because when I feel I hit the back of my head, leaving me blind, so I didn’t know someone was there. They pulled off the blanket and picked me up. That’s all I remember before waking up at a hospital.”

            “Dumbledore?” Harry asked. Sarah nodded. “Did they tell you anything?”

            “No,” she said, her bitter voice cracking, “I didn’t know about that night, or what happened, or why they changed my name or where my family was. They didn’t tell me about Uncle Peter or Uncle Remus or Uncle Sirius. Or you…They never told me The Boy Who Lived was my little brother. That I too survived Voldemort’s attack. I learned of it all in my 6th year here.”

            “And that’s when you found the spell to get your sight back. And why you went into Defense Against Dark Arts.” Harry guessed.

            “Yeah,” Sarah said. She removed her hand from his face, and let go of his hand with the other. Using her left hand she removed her glasses and put them in her pocket, revealing to Harry her purple rune-covered eyes. It was his turn to touch her face, to examine her openly and fully for the first time. He gingerly touched under one of her eyes, then traced around it. He understood the painful significance of this moment. Harry was used to other people having been scarred by Voldemort over the years, but this was different. This was someone who understood exactly what it was like to be silently tormented for over a decade. This was a person standing before him who should have been extremely close to him, who should have been so active in his life, now practically a stranger. But she still was family, still being effected by that night to this day. She was strong for those around her because she had to be strong for herself. There was still warmth and love inside her, feelings that could have been easily hardened, but she refused to let go of the good memories. She may not be stable or without trauma, but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Not then, not now. Ron had been right; they would have killed her long ago.

            Harry dropped his hand, and wrapped his sister in the strongest, most earnest hug he could. It took her by surprise for a moment, but then she matched his hug, letting the spell finally snap and the bottled emotions flow out. She started to cry into his shoulder, and he quietly did the same. “You’ve gotten so big. I don’t know you anymore. Perhaps I never did.” she sobbed. Harry hugged her tighter.

            “They never told me about you. Not even the Dursleys. All these years,” he said.

            She chuckled sadly, “That’s because they _don’t_ know about me. Mum didn’t want Aunt Petunia to be upset that she had a child before her and Uncle Vernon. I remember that much.” She gave him a tight squeeze and started crying even harder. “Please tell me you met the Marauders before they died,” she sobbed, “Please. I know that Uncle Peter betrayed everyone, but I choose to believe there was some part of him that still loved us. He was still there when I was really little, and still there when you were born. Please tell me you met Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and they hugged you and told you they loved you a thousand times over. We should have been with the two of them and I hate that we didn’t. I hate that we were separated and I hate that this whole thing happened. I missed you and I love you so much. I just want our family back. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

            Harry held her close, and waited until she calmed down a little before he answered. “I met each of them, don’t worry. I don’t know about Peter, but I know Remus and Sirius loved our family very much. I wish they had told me about you, though.”

            “They probably thought I was dead. Didn’t want to add another burden to you. Or themselves-“

            Harry let go and placed his hands on her shoulders firmly and cut in, “You are not a burden. People may not be perfect, things may get difficult, but you are not a burden.”

            Sarah smiled a little, “Neither are you.” Harry smiled at that, and she could tell, even though she couldn’t see him. “So what happens now?”

            Harry stood shoulder to shoulder next to her and grabbed her arm and hand. “The future happens. Duh.” Sarah laughed and wiped away her tears. Harry smiled and continued, “But for now, whatever happens, we go out there as a family.”

            Sarah turned her head towards him, processing his words. “You won’t forget about me?” she asked.

            “Not a chance.”

            The two smiled at each other. Sarah pulled out her cane, and they both headed back down to the commemoration. Together.

* * *

 

            It was out to the entire school that Professor Sarah Evans was Harry Potter’s sister. Soon the whole wizarding world would know. But Sarah didn’t mind. She was in Harry’s life again, and he was in hers. The spirit of their family will live on. She was a professor at her home. (“And here’s to many more years to come,” McGonagall had said at graduation, which was confirmation enough that she would be coming back in the fall.) Now it was summer time. Students and faculty had to go someplace else for the season. Sarah didn’t _exactly_ know where she was going to stay, but like heck she was going to let anyone else know that. Perhaps she could stay with Lana’s family, but she was finally getting adjusted to the UK environment again. Making that constant temperature jump probably wasn’t the best for her health. She sighed and pushed it aside for later thought. She said goodbye to McGonagall and the faculty that was still packing up, and was heading for the main entrance, rolling along her solitary suitcase, when she saw Ginny Weasley running in.

            “Forget something, dear?” Sarah called. Ginny turned and noticed her. Then she ran towards her. She came up, hardly panting. _Athletes_ , Sarah thought to herself.

            “Professor! I’m glad I found you before you left! Do you have a place to say for the summer?” Ginny asked excitedly.

            It certainly wasn’t what Sarah thought she was gonna say. “O-Of course I do.”

            Ginny smiled mischievously, “Liar. Headmistress McGonagall told Mum and Dad that you didn’t.”

            Again, Sarah was tripped up. She put her hands on her hips. “Now how would she know that?”

            “McGonagall is good like that.” Sarah couldn’t argue with that. “So, is she right? Do you not have a place to stay?” Ginny bounced energetically.

            Sarah looked at the red-head grumpily for a few moments, before she sighed dramatically, “Yeah, it’s true,” she conceded.

            Ginny stood up straight and grinned, “Great! You can go live with Harry! I’ll help!” She took Sarah’s rolling suitcase and ran with it towards the entrance. Sarah was left standing there speechless.

            “Now hang on, doesn’t Harry live with you and your family?” she said aloud, before running over to the entrance to see where the prankster ran off to. When came through the entrance, there was _quite_ the sight. There stood the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. Ginny still held her suitcase, and each one was grinning. Sarah crossed her arms and tried to look annoyed, while trying to suppress her smile. “Why?”

             Harry chuckled, “Didn’t Ginny say you were coming to stay with me?”

             Sarah sputtered some syllables and then ran her hand through her hair in mild frustration while still trying to suppress her smile. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She raised her hands up in surrender, “Alright alright. I’ll stay with you for the summer.” The rest of them cheered. She walked over to them, slightly pouting. Harry and Ginny hugged her in a double hug and she took it begrudgingly. Together they all made their way home to the Burrow.

* * *

 

            Settling into the bustling routine of the Burrow was took a few days, but Sarah had developed quick adapting skills so it wasn’t so bad. Soon they made her a part of the routine, and it felt pretty good to Sarah. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy only stayed for a week before heading back to their independent homes, but Sarah had a nice time catching up with them, as well as getting to know George, Ron and Hermione. Friends of everyone in the house came and went all summer. Luna came by often. But one friend in particular stood out in her memory. Or, more specifically, two friends.

            *Knock knock*

            “Oh! That must be Andromeda and Teddy!” Molly scurried.

            Sarah turned to Harry, “Who?”

            Harry grabbed her shoulder, “You see.”

            Molly opened the door to a middle aged woman holding a baby with a tuft of blue hair and ushered them in, friendly as always. “Oh, Andromeda! I’d like to introduce you to Sarah Evans Potter. She’s Harry’s sister.” Andromeda passed the baby over to Harry, who all too happily obliged and sat on the couch with them.

            She reached out her hand and softly smiled, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, dear.” Sarah smiled and shook her hand. “This is my grandson, Teddy.”

           “Sarah come sit and hold him!” Harry called. Sarah looked to Andromeda, who nodded in approval. Sarah quickly sat down next to her brother and Teddy was passed into her arms.

           “Oh he’s so cute! Hi there.” She played with and made noises at Teddy, who giggled and grabbed at her hands and hair and glasses often.

           “You handle him really well,” commented Ron.

           “Lana has two cousins that are very little, so I have some experience. She’s really good with children, too.”

           “Lana?” Harry asked.

           “My girlfriend,” she said distractedly, still focusing on Teddy.

            Meanwhile, Hermione was off talking with Andromeda and Molly. They walked back over. Hermione nodded to Harry, who then took a little breath. “Hey Sarah, do you remember Nymphadora Tonks?”

            Still entranced by the baby lap she said, “Of course I do. What Hufflepuff over 20 doesn’t know Tonks? Was very upset when I saw her name in the obituary.”

           “Well…Andromeda is her mother.”

           “Oh?”

           “…And Teddy is her son.”

            She wavered, “Really?” Then she resumed her playful faces, “Did she get married too? Never thought she would, honestly.”

           “She did.”

           “Good for her. Who was it?”

           “Remus Lupin.” _Beat_ “Teddy’s last name is Lupin,” Harry nearly whispered.

_Beat_ “What?” she whispered. All the implications and explanations rushed into her so fast, her spell snapped and tears started to fall before she could make the conscious effort to stop either. Once again, the reality of how much she missed in the past decade hit her like a train. Teddy held onto her fingers playfully. She stroked his head gently and lovingly.

           “Were you close with him?” Hermione asked.

           “Yeah,” Sarah croaked out, “He was quiet and unsure, but loving and warm as well. I always felt he needed lots of love, so I made sure he did. He was very protective of me, since I was his goddaughter. I’m glad…I’m glad he was able to find love as an adult…” Her voice quivered. “Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius…I sometimes wonder if they ever knew I was still alive. If they died wondering where I was, if I was safe. Or if they got up there thinking I’d be up there too. What their reactions would be, if they found out then…”

           “Those types of thoughts bring about madness,” Arthur commented.

           “Yep…” was her only reply. Harry gave her a hug. The rest gave off sympathy.

            Andromeda walked over and sat in the empty space next to her and gently placed a hand on her arm. “Sarah, my daughter and son-in-law made a will before they died. In it, they left the name of who is to be Teddy’s godparent. Thing is, they didn’t leave a name, but rather initials. SRP. I believe those are your initials.” Sarah nodded. “That means you’re Teddy’s godparent.”

           “…That means he knew I was still alive. And that I would come back.”

           “Apparently so.”

            Sarah took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. “Good.”

            A few moments of silence past, save for Teddy’s squeals and garbles. Andromeda spoke to Sarah again. “If I may, I have a proposition for you. I live in a relatively large house, just me and Teddy. My husband and daughter are dead. My family disowned me and my in-laws keep their distance. Constantly visiting others is nice, visitors sometimes come. But having another presence at home, another who is loving and nurturing, another who is able to teach him, would be wonderful. It would allow you to be close to everyone, put a roof over your head-”

            “I couldn’t possibly-”

            “Sirius was my cousin. Remus was my son-in-law. They loved and cared about you. The Marauders as a whole are infamous and unforgettable. I know who I’m letting into my home. Teddy means just as much to you as he does Harry and myself. I want you to be in his life. I know what it’s like to be adrift, and I want you to have a home, a solid ground, even when you are away. Will you do me the honor and pleasure of having you live with me? Please?”

             Sarah’s jaw hung open for a moment, speechless. Finally she found her words, “A-Alright then.” Andromeda smiled and squeezed her arm. Everyone chattered excitedly over this new development, and life continued on.

 

Every ending is a new beginning.

This tale may be over, but the story has just begun.


	11. Epilogue Teasers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s short little previews of the three epilogues coming up. They will be in a new story set, so be sure to look out for A Potter’s Tale: Epilogues!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series

Teaser 1: The Train  
  
She debated what to do next, since she was 1) in her most heightened and aware state, 2) on the floor and 3) with people she clearly wasn’t capable of having a basic conversation without imploding. She had to think fast about everything happening in that moment. At this point they were going to figure it out sooner rather than later.

 

Teaser 2: The Forest  
  
He grabbed her hand, mischief in his eyes. Sarah imagined how many times someone looked at the Marauders, looked at that same look. She thought of how many times people looked at her when she had this look. She had wondered why people trusted her. Looking at her brother, there was no harmful intent, no desire for anything but good natured fun in that look of trouble. She smiled and let him take her hand, leading her.

 

Teaser 3: The Home  
  
Sarah and Harry were curled up on the floor, with little 3 year old Teddy snug in the middle of them. Each one was sound asleep. They each had a pillow; a big blanket was on top of them. There was no tension, no stress in the Potter siblings’ bodies. Their faces had a content sereneness to them. They actually looked their age, two young adults instead of seeming decades older. Teddy appeared to fit between them perfectly, like he was the missing piece, like he was trying to fill them up again.


End file.
